Simplemente mala suerte
by Pame.G
Summary: Mala suerte incluso en navidad. [AoFem!Kaga]


Eran vísperas de navidad, hacia frío, afuera nevaba, seguramente todos estabas con sus respectivas familias, o con sus parejas y amigos, no como ella, con 39º de fiebre sentaba con una cobija en su espalda viendo la televisión, algún programa sobre navidad quizás, alguna película quizás, siendo sinceros no estaba poniendo atención a lo que estaba pasando solamente lo veía por inercia.

Como podía haber tenido tan mala suerte como para enfermarse en esas fechas, justamente en noche buena. Los miembros del club habían preparado una fiesta de navidad con todos, se suponía que incluso ella iba a preparar todos los platos e incluso contaba de que seria en su departamento, al vivir sola era mucho más fácil organizar algo sin molestar por el ruido, pero todo se derrumbó cuando el día de ayer comenzó a toser y se le había congestionado la nariz, suspiro de frustración recordando cómo había tratado de convencer a todos que de todas formas lo hicieron, pero luego de tomar su temperatura todos estuvieron de acuerdo en solamente ir a un karaoke para celebrar las fiestas, ella también quería pasarla ese día con los demás, pero era mejor descansar, otro día podrían hacer alguna reunión en su casa.

En su casa no se escuchaba nada a excepción de la tv y su tos, tenía que admitir que se sentía un tanto alicaída y agradecía en el fondo que no viniesen, de a poco el medicamento que había tomado empezaba a hacerle efecto, reflejo de eso fue el bostezo que salió mientras se cómodamente aún más en donde estaba ahora apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos que estaban en la mesa, comenzaba a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió su móvil vibrar.

AHOMINE 21:00hrs  
"¿Dónde demonios estas?"

Gruño internamente al leer de quien se trataba, pero aun así le contesto, con una mano a duras penas, y con un solo ojo abierto.  
"En mi casa, no molestes"

Luego de eso dejo el celular a un lado, ignorando cuando volvió a vibrar, no tenía ni el ánimo, ni las energías para comenzar una nueva pelea, mucho menos por mensajería, que detestable, al final se ganó al sueño.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando empezó a escuchar el timbre de su puerta insistentemente, urge, se le hizo extraño que en la portería no la llamaran para avisar y preguntar quién venía, quizás era alguien que conocían o quizás algún amigo del instituto, cosa que dudaba puesto que estarían en la fiesta, le dolió el cuerpo moverse y de repente se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo en la mesa y el frio había calado por toda habitación, al parecer la temperatura había bajado aún más cuando estaba durmiendo, su cuerpo de inmediato comenzó a temblar, sin poder controlar su cuerpo, pero el timbre seguía sonando y la persona que estaba detrás de esta al parecer no era una persona muy paciente que digamos. Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y camino hasta la puerta para abrirla, grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿Ahomine…? — Alzo ambas cejas al verlo, era por lejos la última que pensaba que vería ese día — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —

Por su parte Aomine al verla en tal estado frunció el ceño casi de inmediato, recorrió toda su cara en cuestión de segundos, se veía pálida pero con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas, ojerosa, por no decir también que su voz se escuchaba ronca.

— ¿Qué te paso a ti? — Dijo molesto, no le gustaba verla así, la pelirroja siempre era enérgica, a pesar de ser más pálido que el siempre mostraba un hermoso color brillante en la piel, con unos ojos llameantes rebosantes de vitalidad, lo que ahora estaba de pie, a duras penas por lo que podía observar, no era ni la sombra de _su_ Taiga.

Kagami se le quedo mirando por unos segundos también con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando trato de replicar algo una fuerte toz le vino repentinamente teniendo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta con una mano y la otra la coloco en su pecho tratando de masajearlo y poder calmarse — N-nada que te incumba — Murmuro dándose media vuelta comenzando a caminar al mismo lugar donde estaba, para poder recoger la manta que se le había caído cuando fue a abrir la puerta — Solo un resfrió — Estaba caminando casi como si estuviese ebria, afirmando con una mano de la pared, grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella, por un momento pensó que èl se había ido, pero luego de unos segundos sintió los pasos detrás de ella y un brazo la rodeo por lo hombros

— Qué vergüenza verte así.

El eje de burla la hizo mofar pero agradeció internamente que la ayudara al menos a llegar hasta su manta.

Aomine la afirmaba fuertemente, y la diferencia de temperaturas de su cuerpo le mantenía algo preocupado, que demonios estaba haciendo la pelirroja que no estaba recortada en su cama descansando, por muy descuidada que podía llegar a ser ella no podía creer que fuese a ese punto, suspiro mientras llegaban a la mesa y vio la manta en el suelo — Me estas bromeando que has estado todo este tiempo aquí — A lo que ella simplemente se limitó a asentir con su cabeza — Grr… — No dijo nada, solo soltó un gruñido exasperado, la dejo sentada y le coloco la manta por encima de sus hombros.

— ¿No deberías mejor ir a tu cama?

— Solo quiero estar aquí un rato…

— Bakagami … — Si no fuese porque estaba enferma no se hubiese salvado de un coscorrón, termino con sentarse a un lado de ella viendo como temblaba y se frotaba los brazos tratando de abrigarlos — Bien, ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo diablos te enfermaste tanto?

Lo miro con casi con culpabilidad y es ahí cuando el moreno capto que esta sería una historia que lo haría enfadar posiblemente —Luego de… las clases, había una gran… montaña de nieve y bueno… resbale y caí ahí, para luego hubo una guerra de nieve… y digamos que mi equipo perdió… — Ni siquiera lo miro a los ojos, podía prácticamente imaginar la cara que estaba poniendo. Y del mismo modo Aomine siquiera la miro mientras la escuchaba, simplemente pensaba que solo a alguien como ella le pasaban esas cosas, termino por simplemente limitarse a desordenar su cabello algo rudo.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo caliente? Al menos para calentar tu cuerpo, ¡Estas temblando como una gelatina!

De hecho ni siquiera espero su respuesta, luego de eso la obligaría a irse a la cama, independiente del día no podía simplemente quedarse así, podría enfermarse más.  
Esperen  
Por qué demonios debía importarle…

— Ten

Sin pensárselo realmente se colocó detrás de ella coloco la manta que traía ella para los dos y la abrazo de la cintura, ni siquiera dijo una palabra, ni siquiera pudo mirar cuando dio vuelta el rostro ahora sonrojado y con los ojos como platos, Aomine estaba tan impactado como ella por lo que estaba haciendo, pero la diferencia es que el moreno dentro de si se preguntaba si Kagami llegaría a golpearlo por esto, teniendo en cuenta que ya lo había hecho en más de alguna ocasión en la que se … "propasaba", entre comillas puesto que con suerte solo alcanzaba a decir una que otra palabra bonita para que la chica reaccionara.

Kagami estaba peor, no podía congeniar algún pensamiento coherente en ese momento, solo que simplemente no podía moverse de donde estaba, no sabía si era por el resfriado pero no podía mover un solo musculo, no tenía energía para eso.

Hnn…

Volteo su rostro solo para descubrir el rostro de Aomine tan o incluso más sonrojado que el de ella, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se limitó a acomodarse en su pecho. Por un momento se había visto tentada a preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo pero sabía que si lo hacia él simplemente negaría todo y se alejaría, y por alguna razón solo quería quedarse de esa forma, al menos por un rato.

Solo por un rato su cuerpo cálido la confortaba, solo por un rato estaría a sonreír mientras el calor del moreno le ayudaba a quitar esos molestos escalofríos.

Solo por un rato disfrutaría de la compañía de ese idiota.


End file.
